<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tease by alphabetblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942891">tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetblues/pseuds/alphabetblues'>alphabetblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker Bingo 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Soft Dom Tony, Starker Bingo, Sub Peter, Teasing, Thigh Fuck, Thigh sex, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetblues/pseuds/alphabetblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, Peter could be a tease. Not all the time, and not always intentionally, but a tease all the same. He could especially be a tease when he put his mind to it. </p><p>And Peter had been teasing him all day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker Bingo 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two in one day? Go me! Hope you guys like this one.</p><p>Bingo Fill Day 2: Thigh Sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing was, Peter could be a tease. Not all the time, and not always intentionally, but a tease all the same. He could especially be a tease when he put his mind to it. </p><p>And Peter had been teasing him all day. </p><p>It had started in the morning, after training. Tony didn’t really participate in the sparring side of training, he did most of his stuff from the suit, and he was a little too old to roll around with someone on a gym mat. Peter though, he was in his training prime. </p><p>Natasha had taken over doing most of Peter’s training, wanting to make sure he was a mini-assassin in the making, but one with disarming doe-eyes that wouldn’t kill. He was getting noticeably better at hand-to-hand combat, and wasn’t afraid to throw in as many impressive acrobatic stunts as he could handle. It was impressive, memorizing, and <em>very sexy</em>. </p><p>It was even sexier when their sparring session ceased, and Peter flipped around to give Tony a bright grin, messy hair wet, and sticking to his forehead alluringly. His athletic shirt was soaked in sweat, and Tony, even from a few feet away, could catch it dripping down his neck. </p><p>Then, Peter took off his shirt.</p><p>He didn’t even do it slowly, or like a strip-tease. To an outsider, it was perfectly innocent. He was overheated from a workout, and was taking off his shirt to cool down. That was fine. </p><p>What was not fine was how he crossed his arms over his hips, and lifted up the shirt, which made all the muscles of his abs and arms stick out in stark relief. He showed his rippled frame and took his shirt off more like a girl, than the tug-the-collar-back-and-off method most guys were inclined to do. </p><p>All Peter did was take off his shirt, but it was enough to make Tony’s mouth go dry. </p><p>And that would’ve been it. Tony would ogle, and then move on because he was a professional, and it was perfectly fine to check out your boyfriend, but not during official Avengers business (not like it mattered, really, but Tony did have principles despite what everyone believed). But Peter kept going. </p><p>After Peter and Nat’s sparring session Peter excitedly suggested trying out the new training modules and suit modifications that Tony had just added to his upgrade. Tony hadn’t been suspicious initially, but soon figured out why Peter had been so excited, and it certainly didn’t have much to do with the actual suit. Peter testing the modifications seem to involve a lot of bending over. Entirely too much bending over for it to be innocent, or innocuous, in Tony’s opinion. Peter knew exactly what he was doing, and didn’t hold back in twisting himself into some truly impressive positions, clearly showing off his flexibility. </p><p>Tony couldn’t even tell him to knock it off because that would mean he would have to admit to it affecting him, and he most definitely was not going to give Peter that type of ammunition, at least, not when he was in a teasing mood. And, he certainly couldn’t make any of the inappropriate comments he wanted to due to the few Avengers that were mulling around the practice gym. </p><p>He was simply going to have to be patient. Whenever he could get Peter alone he’d show him who was boss, because that was obviously what the kid was begging for. A plan was forming together, and Tony liked his plan. It was one that included shoving Peter into the nearest maintenance closet, when he had the chance to corner him alone, and he’d fuck him until he was begging for permission to come. It was a great plan. </p><p>—</p><p>It had not been a great plan. </p><p>Instead of getting Peter alone, Tony had been roped into meeting after dumb meeting, that only resulted into him getting involved in more ret-conning that he didn’t even care about. By the time they started finishing up they hadn’t learned much of anything, or made much progress. Tony was tired, and extremely aggravated. The mission they were working on didn’t even seem to be anywhere near the Avengers’ normal pay grade. Tony did not appreciate busy-work, it didn’t matter if it came from Nick Fury himself. </p><p>By the time Tony was able to get away and go back up to his and Peter’s floor for the night it had been long dark outside and all the lights were out. “FRIDAY, kitchen lights to 12% opacity.” He commanded softly. The lights lit up the space bright enough that Tony could get through without tripping on something, but he didn’t want to completely disturb the atmosphere if Peter was already in bed. </p><p>He toed his shoes off by the door next to where Peter had taken off his and made his way towards the bedroom. He opened the door as quietly as he could and watched Peter’s sleeping form for a few moments as he rested against the doorframe. Peter was curled up on his side of the bed, snoring softly. Tony couldn’t make out much due to the covers, but could tell that he was at least shirtless from the patches of skin on his shoulders and arms not encompassed by the duvet. </p><p>Even in the dark with his face squished against the pillow, he was beautiful. </p><p>Tony let himself watch him for a few minutes as another, different plan locked into place. They didn’t have anything planned for the next day, and Tony sure as hell wasn’t going to be dragged into more ret-conning until there was actually something important for him to do. He took off his shirt and pants before he kneeled up onto the bed. At the sudden influx of movement Peter stirred, but didn’t wake up fully. Tony smiled, he’d always been a deep sleeper. </p><p>Tony peeled back the covers and had to bite back a groan as he realized that Peter was completely naked under the sheets. He started running his hands over all of the smooth skin that was suddenly at his disposal. Peter was lying on his stomach, one arm tucked under his neck, which left his back completely exposed. Tony let his fingers run down his sides until he got to his ass. Tony loved his ass, especially when it was all pretty and on display for him like this. </p><p>Tony palmed Peter’s ass, squeezing the firm and smooth flesh while he also placed kisses along his spine. Peter made a small noise, and squirmed, so Tony kept going. Peter arched into his touch, now fully awake, and mumbled a sleepy inquisitive, “Tony?”</p><p>Tony hummed, placing a kiss right above Peter’s tailbone that made him sigh. “No, baby.” </p><p>Peter relaxed unreservedly under his hands and tried again. “Daddy?”</p><p>Tony rewarded him with another kiss. “That’s right, baby. Daddy’s home.” </p><p>“Missed you, Daddy.” Peter pressed back against Tony’s hands, probably trying to get more. His baby was so greedy. “You gonna fuck me, Daddy?” </p><p>Tony just chuckled, and parted Peter’s legs only a bit, enough so that he could get a good look at the expanse of Peter’s inner thighs. Those strong thighs that he enjoyed watching Peter use a little too much. “I would, but baby, I don’t think you’ve earned it.” </p><p>Peter whined pitifully as soon as Tony’s words sunk in. “But Daddy-” </p><p>“What’s going to happen,” Tony cut him off, not giving him any room to beg. He had a strong resolve, but Peter would play dirty and try to break it if he let him go on. “Is Daddy’s gonna fuck your pretty little thighs while you think long and hard about what happens to baby boy’s when they’re bad and decide to tease.” Tony leaned down to bite at the shell of Peter’s ear. “‘Cause you were being a bad boy all day and teasing Daddy, weren’t you?”</p><p>Peter whined again, but eventually shrunk his shoulders down and bowed his head completely in submission. <em>Good boy</em>, Tony thought absently. “Yes, Daddy.” Peter said, sounding a little wobbly. </p><p>“I’m going to give you a chance to be a good boy. You’re gonna go to sleep tonight with Daddy’s come all over your thighs, and if you take it like a good boy Daddy will fuck you so good in the morning. I promise.” Tony told him, already reaching for the lube so he could slick up his cock for Peter’s thighs. </p><p>“Do I get to come, Daddy?” Peter asked. <em>Always</em>, Tony thought, but that wasn’t the game they were playing. </p><p>	“Maybe,” Tony said, trying his best to sound nonchalant. “Haven’t decided yet.” Once he had covered his cock in lube he bent down to ask, “Color, sweetheart?” </p><p>	“Green, Daddy.” Peter replied instantly, so Tony dropped a kiss to his shoulder.</p><p>	“Good boy,” He praised him, just so he could feel Peter shudder underneath him. “Now I want you to squeeze your thighs together around Daddy’s cock. You wanna make it nice and tight, just like your ass, alright, baby?” Tony urged as he slipped in between them. As soon as Peter clenched his legs together and Tony started thrusting he groaned. “Fuck, baby, yeah just like that.” </p><p>	Peter moaned and started rolling his hips so that he could match the rhythm of Tony fucking against him. It wasn’t quite the same as being in his ass, but it was still good. It was really, really good. His thighs were warm and soft, and felt tight around Tony’s cock whenever Peter clenched around him just right. He could feel Peter’s hitch of breath anytime the glide of his cock got close to his hole, where his baby wanted him most. From the roll of his hips he could also tell that Peter was grinding his own cock against the sheets beneath him. Tony wasn’t going to call him on it, not when he was making those sweet sounds under him. </p><p>	Tony fucked against his thighs, as he started biting and sucking at Peter’s shoulders, leaving hickeys. They would be faint, if not mostly gone by the time morning came around, but he’d use whatever was left as a path to leave new marks when he trapped him in bed. There was no way with his thighs feeling that good, or Peter squirming beneath him letting out those whiny breathy moans, that Tony wasn’t going to fuck his brains out come morning. </p><p>	“Does teasing feel good, baby?” Tony taunted as he kept up the friction along Peter’s thighs. He gripped them and pushed them together to make it even tighter around his cock and he moaned. “You gonna tease Daddy anymore?”</p><p>	“No Daddy.” Peter sobbed out. “Daddy please. Can I please come, Daddy? Please I’ll be good, I just wanted you all day.” Tony shushed him, licking across the back of his neck before kissing him tenderly. </p><p>	“I know you’re sorry, baby. You can come whenever you want. Just thank your Daddy when you do.” Tony grunted as he fucked into him faster, he knew his own release was imminent. </p><p>	It only took another minute or two of their desperate grinding for Peter to cry out and come all over the sheets. His thighs engulfed Tony in a vice grip as he jerked and twitched his way through his orgasm. “Thank you, Daddy. Thank you.” Peter chanted after he came, sounding close to tears. </p><p>	That paired with the newfound strangle-like hold around Tony’s cock ripped his own orgasm throughout him. “<em>Goddamn</em>.” Tony groaned as his hips stuttered and his come spurted all over Peter’s thighs, coating them with it. “Fuck. <em>Baby</em>.”</p><p>	When he had finished, he rolled Peter over, not even caring about getting any of their mess on the sheets, so that he could attack his mouth. He kissed Peter ferociously, while Peter sighed happily and kissed him back. He tangled his fingers into Tony’s hair to hold him in place as they just kissed for a while. They kissed until Tony felt settled back into his own skin and he needed a break for air. </p><p>	“You’re so perfect. You were perfect. Thank you for letting Daddy use you.” </p><p>	Peter smiled. “Anytime.” Then his smile got a little fainter, and gooey-er. “I love you, Tony.” </p><p>	Tony kissed his forehead and was only telling the truth when he said, “Love you, more.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you wanna (I loooove them). </p><p>You can find me on twitter or tumblr @venomondenim &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>